


Nawrót

by Filigranka



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Gen, Polski | Polish, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, lecz kiedy jej ni ma samotnyś jak pies, miniaturki drobiazgi okruchy, monologi monologi, napięcia w relacjach, rodzina ach rodzina rodzina rodzina nie cieszy gdy jest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erykowi w chwili śmierci zbiera się na patos.</p><p>I od pewnego momentu zbiorówka na drobiazgi do Amberu. Żeby nie bałaganić w profilu. Jak to w zbiorówkach, różne drobiazgi się trafiają.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Eryk odkrył, ku zdumieniu pewnej części umysłu, że nie ma czasu. Nie znajdzie tej godziny czy dziesięciu na rozmowę z bratem, nie opisze swojej młodzieńczej, idealistycznej i wprost wyjątkowej głupoty. „Szkoda" przemknęło mu przez myśli „to byłaby piękna opowieść, pełna wielkich namiętności oraz szlachetnych czynów popełnianych przypadkiem przez podłych bohaterów. Jedna z tych, które tylko my, dzieci Faielli, umieliśmy tworzyć".  
     Chyba niczego poza tym nie żałował. Na dobrą sprawę umierał w znacznie lepszych okolicznościach niż przypuszczał – zakładał, że zginie w skrytobójczym zamachu, zorganizowanym przez jednego z krewnych i, uczciwie patrząc, był to rzeczywiście najbardziej prawdopodobny wariant. Ewentualnie mógł jeszcze zostać oskarżony przez ojca o zdradę stanu, ścięty mieczem, a następnie wymazany z pamięci rodziny. Starannie.  
     Zamiast tego bohatersko polegnie, własną piersią broniąc Amberu. Jak prawdziwy król. Ten heroiczny epilog powinien odwrócić uwagę ludu, historyków oraz jego rodzeństwa od wcześniejszych epizodów. A przynajmniej taką Eryk miał nadzieję – ostatecznie, cóż znaczą drobne zamachy stanu, spiski i morderstwa wobec śmierci na polu chwały?  
     Ale naprawdę chciał wytłumaczyć kilka błahostek Corwinowi. Obiecał sobie, że kiedyś to zrobi, znalazł nawet kilka stosownych na taką chwilę cytatów, które teraz grzęzły mu w gardle. Wszystkie za długie. Albo niezgodne z racją stanu. „Ojciec, Amber, te przeklęte wampiry obowiązku, niech ich szlag" pomyślał, widząc przed sobą swojego najszczerzej znienawidzonego brata. Najlepszego kandydata na władcę w chwili kryzysu, niewątpliwie. A przy okazji jedyną osobę w rodzinie, poza Benedyktem, która niemal ochroniła się, przypadkowo co prawda, przez trucizną sporu o sukcesję. Pozostali wpadli w pułapkę rządzenia, zamieniająca Amberytów w marionetki Wzorca (nie wiedział, czy ojciec poddał się jej, czy też sam stworzył, nie dbał o to – i tak go nienawidzia).  
     „Nie mam wyjścia" przemknęło mu przez głowę „Benedykt się nie zgodzi, a pozostali nie dadzą rady... Nienawidziłem Corwina, prawie zabiłem, zesłałem do Cienia-Ziemi, walczyliśmy, wygrałem, kazałem go oślepić, zamknąć, nie zabiłem go, nie pozwoliłem zabić, próbowałem chronić? – ten klejnot jest przekleństwem gorszym od śmierci".  
     Zamiast tłumaczeń („sądziłem, że w nowym środowisku zapomnisz – tak, to było głupie, ale chciałem cię tylko usunąć z drogi do korony i trucizny, bo sam pragnąłem rządzić, bo byłem zazdrosny, bo widziałem, jak ta cholerna spirala nakręca się w tobie, bo cię nienawidziłem, bo cię kochałem? Byłem niesamowicie głupi, przepraszam, nie, nie za to, że cię prawie zabiłem, przecież nienawidziłem cię, miałem prawo, przepraszam, że tyle wieków byłeś sam, bez żadnej wskazówki, bez nikogo, kto rozumiałby – kochałem cię, Corwin, milenium temu, kiedy jeszcze wiedziałem, co to znaczy") jego och-jakże-szlachetny-jestem-że-nie-zdradziłem-ojczyzny brat dostanie tylko wiedzę, jak używać Klejnotu. Klucz do ścieżki gorszej niż dżuma, niż śniegi Rosji, lochy i ciemność okaleczenia. Taka jest racja stanu, tego – może – życzyłby sobie ojciec, tego na pewno chce Wzorzec.  
     „Do końca zabijamy się o miłość króla, który jej zapomniał albo nigdy nie znał. Jesteśmy głupcami, Corwin, wszyscy. Może bym nas ocalił – wolałem skakać koło jego nóg jak szczeniak i dzisiaj też nie umiem inaczej" refleksje Eryka płynęły bez jego woli, inaczej niż słowa, zawsze posłuszne. Wyszarpywał je z trudem, klątwę dla wrogów Amberu, informacje o Klejnocie, notatkach, Amberze. Śmierć sklejała mu powieki i gorzkim trafem przypomniał sobie zdanie wyrwane z książki któregoś z licznych narodów, zamieszkujących Cień-Ziemię.  
     „Żmijo, którą kocham". Chciał to powiedzieć – Corwin patrzył na niego prawie współczująco, prawie jakby także próbował coś załatać, szalony bracie, już za późno, o wiele za późno – i nie mógł, Klejnot Osądu ciążył mu na piersi, kaszel targnął płucami, a w karuzeli mroczków, błysków oraz zygzaków, jaką miał przed oczami, pojawił się Wzorzec. Racja stanu wymagała raczej podkręcenia niż wyciszenia wzajemnej rywalizacji.  
     — Obyś sprawił się nie gorzej ode mnie, bękarcie!


	2. Świeżutka patyna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fikatonowe. Prompt: zdjęcia tak zmodyfikowane, by przypominały świat po apokalipsie zombie.

Ciekawe, dumał Corwin, próbując – z sukcesem, oczywiście – zachować zimną krew, kto stworzył ten Cień. Brand, cudem ocalały z otchłani? Cień Branda? Mściwy Upiór Wzorca? Kopie nie tylko jego, ale i Eryka, wchodziłyby w rachubę. Albo może Rinaldo, chłopak się zdawał miły, ale w rodzinie nigdy nie wiadomo, mógł – ach – żywić urazę o ojca. No i zawsze zostawała Dara. Mogła się mścić na nim, nadal, ale mogła też próbować dać prztyczka w nos Merlinowi, ukarać syna za ostatnie wybryki.   
         Nie należało też wykluczać jakichś pozarodzinnych wrogó, królów pomniejszych Cieni, urażonych dawniej magów. Żyjąc wieki, każdy narobiłby sobie nieprzyjaciół. A Corwin dodatkowo miał ku temu nieprzeciętny talent.   
Łuk Tryumfalny zaczął się już rozpadać. Wyglądało na to, że podtrzymuje go głównie gęsty bluszcz, chociaż jaki cud przygnał nasiona bluszczu do centrum Paryża, Corwin nie miał pojęcia. Natura ma swoje sposoby. Natura i ci, którzy kształtują Cienie.   
         Przez chwilę miał ochotę przejść się na Pola Elizejskie, zobaczyć stolicę Francji w całej jej zrujnowanej krasie. Poszukać tamtej kawiarni, sprawdzić, czy kasztany wciąż kwitną, czy zjadły je szkodniki. Jeśli ten Cień był stworzony specjalnie dla niego, jako nauka, ostrzeżenie czy groźba, to w miejscach ważnych dla Corwina będą jakieś… wskazówki. Podpowiedzi.   
         Albo jedynie jeszcze straszniejsze przykłady rozkładu, jeśli świat miał być rodzajem psychicznej tortury. Zdecydowanie nietrafionej, bo książęta Amberu uczyli się znosić podobne dowcipy – dla starszych braci to zawsze były tylko dowcipy – niemal w kolebce. Corwin raz natknął się na własne gnijące zwłoki – znaczy, zwłoki własnego Cienia – w sypialni. Eryk twierdził, oczywiście, że chciał go nauczyć odwagi, że co nie zabije, to wzmocni, niech mały nie będzie taką babą…   
         Teraz te wspomnienia były prawie miłe. Zabawione ciepłą mgiełką nostalgii. Ta postapokaliptyczna Ziemia też, skoro wiedział, że nie jest tą właściwą. Merlin przecież uprzedziłby go, gdyby cokolwiek w jego ulubionym Cieniu szło nie w porządku.   
          Jeśli to miała być wiadomość, to kluczowa wskazówka powinna znajdować się w ostatnim domu Corwina, w USA. Jak przenieść z Francji do USA w wymarłym świecie – jeśli wyjdzie z tego Cienia, może go zgubić na zawsze – o, to było pytanie. Niektóre statki powinny jeszcze się trzymać, niektóre konserwy takoż, a jeśli nawet nie, to polowanie, w każdych warunkach, nie nastręczało książętom Amberu najmniejszych trudności. Znaczy, znaleźć broń i żywność, i lekarstwa. Potem statek. A potem nawigować, orientując się po gwiazdach, kompasach i innych dawnych urządzeniach, trzymanych na niemal wszystkim, co pływa, „na wszelki wypadek"; dzięki za nie Bogu, bo elektroniczna maszyneria z pewnością dawno padła.   
         Z kompasem czy bez, z puszkami czy bez – cała masa roboty.   
         Corwin się roześmiał i zaczął nucić jedną z tych wojskowych piosenek, które ułożył w prawdziwym – prawdziwszym – Cieniu-Ziemi. Głos niósł się pośród zrujnowanych ulic, wsiąkał w odłażącą farbę i gnijący tynk, rozbryzgiwał wokół pokruszonych cegieł, odbijał od popękanego, zmatowiałego kamienia. Zapowiadała się przygoda warta fantastycznej ballady!


End file.
